Venganza, która nie jest zemstą
by NihilNovi
Summary: Teoretycznie zwykły, a praktycznie przełomowy dzień z życia Grella Sutcliffe. One-shot, na podstawie którego kiedyś może powstać dłuższa historia. Teraz nie ma właściwie prawdziwych paringów  akcji zresztą też nie -.-  NIE YAOI, bez ograniczeń wiekowych.


**Moje drugie dzieło! *Khem, dzieło…* W każdym razie… one-shot, aktualnie one-shot, gdyż teoretycznie jest jedno rozdziałowy, lecz nie jestem pewna, czy czasem w przyszłości nie dorobię do tego dłuższej historii. Czas to mniej więcej, kiedy Grell zna już Sebastiana, lecz nie jest jeszcze lokajem Madame Red… wiem, że ani w anime, ani w mandze nie ma takiego okresu, ale chyba ten świat (światy) nie są aż takie duże, aby Sutcliffe i Michaelis wcześniej się nie spotkali, co nie? **

**Aktualnie żadnych „mocnych" paringów. Zero ograniczeń… nudnawe, więc nie polecam, jeśli już jesteście śpiący, a jeśli nie możecie zasnąć (jak wasza kochana autorka) to czytajcie, nawet kilka razy…**

**Zresztą… ocenicie to sami.**

* * *

><p>Burzowa pogoda nigdy nie sprzyjała pracy Shinigami, tak samo jak lenistwo. Grell Sutcliffe był znany ze swojej niechęci do pracy, wszyscy byli już przyzwyczajeni do jego wyczynów, więc czasem jego nieobecność, chociażby mentalna, była innym pracownikom na rękę. Czerwonowłosy Shinigami siedział w fotelu w swoim biurze, nogi miał wyciągnięte na biurko, oczy wpatrzone w widok za oknem. Bezmyślnie bawił się kosmykiem swoich włosów, dopóki do pomieszczenia nie wszedł William. Stanął naprzeciw Sutcliffe'a i rzucił na blat stertę papierów.<p>

- Grellu Sutcliffe, proszę wypełnić te dokumenty i dostarczyć mi je dziś przed północą! – Grell zdziwiony zerknął na wieżę białych kartek i zamruczał coś pod nosem.

- Oczywiście, Will…

- William. – Poprawił go szef i wyszedł z pokoju. Sutcliffe wziął do ręki swoje czerwone pióro i zaczął malować na kartce jakieś szlaczki, serduszka, rysuneczki.

- Sebas-chan, ach, Sebas-chan…, czemu ty mnie nie dostrzegasz? – Grell uderzył głową w stół, po czym stwierdził, że popełnił błąd. Położył rękę na czole i starał się rozmasować ból, lecz niewiele to dało.

- _Miau…_

- Hę? – Sutcliffe rozejrzał się dookoła w celu odnalezienia źródła dźwięku. Wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że musiało mu się coś przesłyszeć. Próbował skupić się na nazwiskach osób, które podane były w aktach. Wszystko to trzeba było uzupełniać, a on miał akurat kilka dobrych tygodni zaległości. Zamoczył pióro w czerwonym atramencie i miał zamiar się podpisać, lecz znów usłyszał ten sam dźwięk.

- _Miau…_- Kropla atramentu uderzyła o kartkę i pozostawiła na niej trwały ślad, lecz Shinigami to zignorował. Wstał od biurka i zaczął zaglądać we wszystkie kąty. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo dowie się, skąd nadchodzi miauczenie.

- _Miauuuu…_- Sutcliffe natychmiast obrócił się do tył. Na parapecie za oknem siedziało małe, przemoczone kocię o smutnych, zielonych oczach. Grell przechylił głowę na bok, a kot widząc to, zrobił to samo. Przyłożył swoją drobną łapkę do szyby, aż na twarzy czerwonowłosego chłopaka zagościł delikatny rumieniec. Shinigami podszedł do parapetu i otworzył okno. Kot nie wszedł od razu, czekał na pozwolenie. Grell wziął kociaka na ręce, po czym z powrotem zamknął okno.

- Co ty tu robisz? – Zapytał zwierzaka. Kotek zerknął na niego i zamrugał ślepiami, wskoczył chłopakowi na ramię, a potem wszedł mu na głowę. Sutcliffe lekko zirytowany, a zarazem rozbawiony starał się ściągnąć kociaka ze swoich pięknych włosów, lecz stworzenie wbiło pazury. Shinigami zasyczał z bólu i zrzucił kota na kanapę. – Ty draniu… - Mimo chęci, mężczyzna nie był w stanie uderzyć zwierzaka. Błagające, błyszczące oczy zmiękczyły jego serce. – A więc to w was widzi mój Sebas-chan? Tą słodkość, to jak trudno wam nie wybaczyć? I to… o wy wstrętne… sprytne jesteście. Możecie rozrabiać, ale wszystko ujdzie wam na sucho, bo jesteście „słodkie". Ja też jestem, ale mnie biją wszyscy… - Grell zrobił obrażoną minę i usiadł obok zwierzaka, które wspięło mu się na kolana, po czym zaczęło bawić się wstążką, którą Sutcliffe miał rozwiązaną. Kot złapał ją w zęby i szybko uciekł od jej właściciela.

- Ej! Wracaj, to moje! – Shinigami rzucił się w pogoni za kotem, lecz tamten ukrył się pod szafą, a tam, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo by chciał, Grell się nie dostanie. Chłopak na siłę próbował przez dłuższy czas wyciągnąć kociaka spod owej szafy, jednak jego starania poszły na marne, gdyż zwierzak tam usnął. – Eh… i co ja teraz z tobą zrobię? – Mężczyzna położył się na podłodze i zamyślony spoglądał w sufit.

- Grellu Sutcliffe…, CO TY WYRABIASZ? – Krzyknął zdenerwowany William, który zauważył, że czerwonowłosy Shinigami znów zamiast pracować, obija się.

- Ja tylko…, Willu, to…

- William! Mam na imię WILLIAM, nie Willu, nie Will-chan, nie Willuś… WILLIAM. W-I-L-L-I-A-M! Czy może to wreszcie do ciebie dotrzeć, GRELLU SUTCLIFFE? – Spears uderzył chłopaka po głowie, po czym zaciągnął go do biurka. – Poświęcę się i będę cię pilnować, ale masz te wszystkie dokumenty wypełnić DZISIAJ! – Grell westchnął zmęczony, a w jego głowie znajdywała się jedna myśl, czy kot aby nie wyjdzie, kiedy William nadal tu będzie. Skoro Spears był już teraz zdenerwowany, Sutcliffe nie chciał wiedzieć, co może być dalej. Natychmiast sprężył się i pisał z niesamowitą prędkością. William przez chwilę coś podejrzewał, lecz uznał, że nie będzie się wtrącał. Skoro ma ochotę zrobić to tak szybko, to lepiej dla nich obojga. Spears bacznie obserwował czerwonowłosego Shinigami, jego eleganckie, trochę kobiece pismo wypełniało kolejne kartki. Ledwo zapisana strona została jednak natychmiast zniszczona, przez małe, puchowe coś, co mignęło przed oczami szefa zarządu bogów śmierci. Zdziwiony próbował nadążyć za przemieszczającym się kłębkiem, który zostawiał czerwone ślady na wszystkim, po czym przebiegł. Tuż przed tym, jak zwierzak skoczył w stronę półki z kosmetykami Grella, William złapał kociaka za pomocą swojej kosy.

- Grellu Sutcliffe… wytłumacz mi łaskawie, CO TO JEST? – Spears skarcił Shinigami wzrokiem, a Grell zrobił się cały czerwony.

- No… on był taki biedny, przemoczony… i stał za tym oknem, sam… bez swojego właściciela, głodny i zmęczony i…

- Skończ… Nie chce więcej słuchać. Masz natychmiast dokończyć wypełnianie dokumentów, po czym nakarmić i wyczyścić to oto zwierze, po czym, nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale masz odnieść je do prawowitego właściciela. Zrozumiałeś? – Sutcliffe pokiwał twierdząco głową i wrócił do wypisywania akt. William wychodząc z biura poprawił okulary i nie omieszkał wspomnieć o tym, jakim idiotą jest jego podwładny. Grell usłyszał to i zrobiło mu się przykro, bo, mimo iż już nie raz to usłyszał, dziś wszystko docierało do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Mężczyzna spojrzał na kociaka, który siedział teraz grzecznie na rogu biurka i czyścił swoją łapę.

- Wy to macie dobrze… wszyscy was kochają, nikt was nie obraża, zawsze dajecie sobie rade… a ja musiałem urodzić się głupim Shinigami, a do tego w ciele faceta… życie jest niesprawiedliwe. – Grell ukrył twarz w dłoniach, lecz po chwili poczuł przyjemne ciepło. Kiedy spojrzał, zobaczył jak kocię obciera się o jego ręce i mruczy z zamkniętymi ślepiami. Delikatny uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy, po czym wziął zwierzę w ręce. – A jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz, co? – Sutcliffe zerknął na obrożę, do której doczepiony był złoty wisiorek, malutka tabliczka, na której wygrawerowane było: _Venganza Yumi, właściciel: Sandra Miller, Londyn Burker Street 17/9, 679-04, tel.: 876-5427 _

- Venganza? Zemsta? Za co? Na kim? – Zapytał kocicy, która tylko patrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. – Cóż… może dowiem się tego od twojej właścicielki, ale póki co, muszę skończyć to, bo inaczej Will mnie zabije. – Sutcliffe chciał zabrać się za prace, jednak kot usiadł na papierach i nie dał się przesunąć. Kiedy Grell spytał, o co chodzi, kocica miauknęła głośno.

- Jesteś głodna, prawda? – Shinigami udał się do kuchni, aby przyszykować coś dla zwierzaka. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wybrzydzasz, bo mam tylko wczorajszego łososia. – Mężczyzna przełożył rybę na talerzyk i postawił go przed kotem, który natychmiast wziął się za jedzenie. Łapczywie łapał kawałki i połykał, pomijając przeżuwanie. Grell usiadł z powrotem w fotelu i z uśmiechem obserwował kocię. – Sebas-chan miał chyba, co do was rację… jesteście cudownymi stworzeniami, lecz zabieracie mi mojego Sebastianka! – Kot zerknął tylko na chłopaka i wrócił do jedzenia, a Grell natomiast głośno westchnął i oparł głowę na ręce. Przyglądał się, jak długi koci język pomaga zwierzęciu przy jedzeniu, jak ogon podnosi się do góry, po czym uderza o biurko. Temu małemu zwierzakowi do szczęścia trzeba było odrobinę jedzenia, ciepła, zabawy i miłości… tylko tyle, a był on najszczęśliwszy na świecie. Grell w zasadzie potrzebował tego samego, lecz jemu, nikt nie chciał tego dać. Sutcliffe położył głowę na biurku i załamany leżał tak dobre pół godziny.

- Sutcliffe… skończyłeś, że postanowiłeś przespać się na biurku? – William zmierzył czerwonowłoesego morderczym spojrzeniem, po czym podniósł kartkę, która leżała pod Grellem. – Eh… jesteś nie do zniesienia, Sutcliffe…

- Nie jestem nie do zniesienia! Po prostu jestem nieszczęśliwy, a wtedy nie da się pracować! Może gdyby ktokolwiek z was, choć raz powiedział „dobra robota", choć raz mnie pochwalił, docenił… już nie musicie mnie kochać… wystarczy, żebyście mnie docenili, ale nieee… wy wolicie tylko jęczeć nade mną, karać mnie, obgadywać, pouczać, obrażać… to boli, WILLIAM, mnie to boli. – Sutcliffe oddychał głęboko przez chwilę, aby wziąć zaraz kota na ręce i wyjść z własnego biura. Spears stał natomiast nieruchomo, przez kolejną minutę. Kiedy dotarło do niego, co powiedział Grell, William uśmiechnął się delikatnie i sam do siebie powiedział.

- Idiota… - Zebrał wszystkie papiery i poszedł do swojego biura.

* * *

><p><em>Gdzieś w Londynie<em>

Grell Sutcliffe przemierzał Londyn w poszukiwaniu domu właścicielki kota. Co prawda nie chciał za bardzo się z nim rozstawać, lecz nie mógł go też zatrzymać, a nie posiadał serca, aby tak po prostu tą biedną kotkę wyrzucić za drzwi.

- To chyba tutaj. – Stwierdził Shinigami, stojąc naprzeciw sporej rezydencji, w której świeciło się zaledwie jedno światło. Grell podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił. Nie czekał sekundy, jak ogromne wrota uchyliły się. Przed chłopakiem stanął o odrobinę wyższy, w podeszłym wieku mężczyzna. – Em…

- Słucham? W czym mogę panu pomóc? – Sutcliffe normalnie by się wściekł za nazwanie go mężczyzną, lecz po dzisiejszym dniu zrozumiał, że lepiej nie udawać tego, kim się nie jest. Przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym odważnie odparł.

- Czy mieszka tu Sandra Miller? – Lokaj pokiwał głową.

- Czy coś się stało? Ma pan do niej jakąś sprawę?

- Tak… znalazłem jej kotkę i chciałbym ją oddać pannie Miller. – Grell starał się zachować poziom.

- Dziękujemy, ja wezmę zwierzaka, a pan może już odejść…

- Słucham? Ja… nie… wolałbym oddać Venganze osobiście pannie Miller. – Sutcliffe nie do końca wierzył podstarzałemu i podejrzanemu lokajowi, wolał sam przekazać kotkę. Starzec oburzył się odrobinę i krótko odparł.

- Sądzę, iż jest to niemożliwe…

- VENGANZA! – Przed lokaja wybiegła młoda kobieta, o średniej długości, czarno-czerwonych włosach, w ślicznej czarnej sukni. Schyliła się do kotki i zaczęła głaskać ją po łebku. Po chwili zerknęła na Sutcliffe'a. – Oh, przepraszam… po prostu bardzo się o nią martwiłam… może pan wejdzie, panie…

- Sutcliffe… Jestem Grell Sutcliffe… Miło mi panią poznać, panno Miller. – Shinigami wręczył kotkę dziewczynie i ucałował kobietę w rękę. – Jednak sądzę, że nie powinienem…

- Proszę się nie przejmować Torem… - Kobieta wskazała na lokaja. – On nie toleruje nikogo, naprawdę, proszę wejść. – Słodki uśmiech dziewczyny kusił Grella, jednak wolał nie zostawać dłużej, skoro miał tu zostawić swojego nowego, dobrego przyjaciela. Bał się, że mógłby się jeszcze rozpłakać przed człowiekiem. Przed kobietą.

- Nie, nie… mam jeszcze mnóstwo pracy… - Wtem dało się słyszeć głośny grzmot, a z nieba lunął deszcz.

- Heh… widzę, że pogoda jest po mojej stronie. Raczej nie uda się pan daleko w taki deszcz. Zapraszam. – Dziewczyna zrobiła przejście, a Grell niechętnie wszedł do środka.

- Panno Miller, to miłe z pani…

- Oh, niech pan przestanie, proszę mówić mi Sandra… i jeżeli to panu nie przeszkadza, to ja też będę się do pana zwracać po imieniu.

- Dobrze… Sandro.

Grell powrócił do biura późno po północy, z jednej strony był zadowolony, a z drugiej zdołowany. Kiedy wszedł do swojego mieszkania, dotarło do niego, że nikt tu na niego nie czeka. Ani kot, ani pies… nawet pająki, czy jakieś inne robale… gdyż panował u niego wyjątkowy porządek. Rzeczy martwe nie mogą tęsknić, więc nie było sensu witania się z ubraniami, łóżkiem czy kuchenką. Sutcliffe rzucił się na kanapę i schował twarz w poduszkę.

- Na serio muszę sobie kogoś znaleźć.

* * *

><p>Kolejne kilka tygodni Grella minęły monotonnie. Pracował, odpoczywał, odwiedzał Sandrę, a raczej Venganze, wracał do domu, spał, wstawał, szykował się, pracował i tak dalej. Jednak pewnego wieczora, kiedy udał się do posiadłości Miller nikt mu nie otwierał przez długi czas. Jedna z sąsiadek wyjrzała przez okno i zawołała chłopaka do siebie, ten niepełnie udał się do domu obok.<p>

- Pan to zapewne Grell Sutcliffe? – Shinigami pokiwał głową. Starsza kobieta wyciągnęła zza siebie wielki koszyk i list. – Panna Miller kazała to panu przekazać.

- Dziękuję… - Odparł żniwiarz i powrócił do swojego świata.

Leżąc nocą w łóżku, czytał po raz wtóry list od Sandry:

„_Drogi Grellu, _

_Wybacz, że nie mówię ci tego prosto w oczy, ale to było niespodziewane. Z powodów bardzo osobistych muszę wyjechać, bardzo daleko. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie, nie mogę ci też powiedzieć, czy kiedykolwiek wrócę… Nie mogłam wziąć ze sobą Venganzy, więc postanowiłam oddać ją tobie, gdyż praktycznie rzecz biorąc byłeś jedyną odpowiednią do tego osobą. Przez ostatnie tygodnie bardzo cię polubiłam i sądzę, że mogę ci zaufać. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. Liczę na ciebie. _

_Sandra Miller_

_P.S.: … Kocham Cię… _

„

Grella najbardziej zastanawiały dwa ostatnie słowa… „Kocham Cię".

- Ale… Kochasz mnie, jak brata, przyjaciela… mężczyznę? Kochasz mnie, jak kogo? – Sutcliffe zmiął list i rzucił nim w podłogę. Zasłonił oczy i wstrzymywał się od płaczu. Nie do końca wiedział, z jakiego powodu chce mu się płakać… może to z tej niewiedzy?

- _Miau… _- Sutcliffe zerknął obok siebie i zobaczył Venganze, która trzymała w zębach zmięty list. Grell westchnął i pogłaskał kota.

- Ty pewnie nie wiesz nic, co nie? – Kotka miauknęła głośniej, po czym wtuliła się w Shinigami i usnęła. – Eh… i taki z ciebie pożytek. – Zaśmiał się czerwonowłosy. Rozwinął z powrotem list, przeleciał go wzrokiem, gdy nagle przypomniało mu się jedna rzecz. Sięgnął ręką do szuflady i wyjął z niej zdjęcie Sandry wraz z Venganzą i nim. – Tak łatwo mi nie uciekniesz, nie bez odpowiedzi… Sandro…

* * *

><p><strong>Tak, na razie niech to zostanie, jako One-shot. Jak coś, co zrobię do tego historię, osobno, nie będę tu edytować, ale wspomnę, że jest to powiązane z tym… czymś. Wiem, że nie wszyscy uważają Grella za mężczyznę, i że praktycznie nikt nie popiera paringów Grella i kobiety, a Grella i OC to już w ogóle, ale… takie mam dziwne nawyki, że kocham OC i kocham flaczaste romansidła. Możecie mi za to przywalić deską, lub pociąć mnie piłą mechaniczną, ale nic na to nie poradzę, wybaczcie. T_T <strong>

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso **

**Reszta © zaprzepaszczona**


End file.
